


Playing a Part

by mskullgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskullgirl/pseuds/mskullgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for besuto's prompt : Ramsay wants his Reek to play role with him. Ramsay as Robb stark and Reek as Theon. After red wedding. Just conversation or maybe sexual things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besuto/gifts).



             Reek could say with reasonable certainty that he had never been in a situation this uncomfortable before and that was saying something. He fidgeted in the ill-fitting armor, armor that had belonged to that other man. It felt like that had been several years ago. He did not like this, not at all. All he wanted to do was run back to the kennels and curl up against the girls. But he didn’t of course. He would be good. He HAD to be good.

            “Theon?” A voice called from behind him, dripping with fake sweetness. The name cut like a knife, making Reek’s stomach turn.

            _No!_ He thought frantically. _That name is bad, that man was very, very bad. Lord Ramsay didn’t like that name; it made him angry. Reek was good; he remembered his name. Reek. It rhymed with weak._

“Are you coming?” The voice called and although it pained him immensely Reek forced himself to turn around. A man sat across the room from him, in front of the fire. He wore Robb’s clothes; he sat the way Robb did.

            _The eyes._ Reek thought. _Grey eyes not blue. It was wrong._ The man’s hair was different too, darker and not unruly like Robb’s is. No, like Robb’s was.

            “What?” The man who was not Robb asked teasingly. “Tongue turned to iron?”

            “N-no.” Reek said in a hoarse whisper. “No m’lord.”

            “Come now!” The man said, gesturing for Reek to come forward. “No need for such formalities. We’re practically brothers. Just Robb is fine.”

            _No we are not._ Reek thought bitterly. _And you are not Robb._

            “Of course…Robb.” Reek said. The name tasted like acid on his tongue.

            “Why are you so shy Theon? Come over here and sit by me.” Wordlessly Reek obeyed, walking over on legs that felt like they were made of lead.

            _You are not Robb._ Reek thought as he took a seat on the bench beside the man. _And I am not Theon. That was some other man. You’re name is Snow. It rhymes with go, show, no, grow. Robb is dead. Theon is dead. You are just Ramsay the bastard and I am just Reek the freak._

            Reek felt the other man’s arm wrap round his shoulders the way Robb had done so many times before. He remembered the smell, like smoke and salted meat. Like the north. He did not protest when the other man kissed him and he wished to all the gods that he didn’t remember what that had been like too. But he did. He remembered it so clearly it could have happened yesterday. Robb’s lips were soft and dry. He had tasted like summer.

            Reek let his mind drift away as the man took off his clothes and pushed him onto the bed. Back to the sea and the cold stones of Winterfell. Even when the man thrust into him slow and tender as a lover. He tried, he really did. He tried to pretend that it was Robb, Robb’s warm hands, Robb’s sweat-slicked skin against his. But he couldn’t. Robb was rotting in the ground somewhere far away. The man kissed him again. He tasted like darkness.


End file.
